vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Photino Birds
Summary Photino Birds are an informal name given to a species of dark matter creatures, which are colonizing all the stars of the universe, feeding off the energy in their cores. Unaffected by the physical heat of the star, the creatures simply orbit its gravity well. Photino Birds gain sustenance by staying within stable, non-extreme wells of gravity. While an active star provides such gravity, it also runs the risk of destabilizing into supernovae which in turn collapse into neutron stars and ultimately into black holes; black hole gravity is too extreme for their purposes. Therefore, the Photino Birds engage in a campaign to prevent supernovae by prematurely stalling the fusion reaction of every star in the universe. This will cause these stars to stop emitting energy and instead cool into white dwarves: still massive enough to exert gravity for the Photino Birds but completely stable. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-B, possibly far Higher Name: Reffered to as The Photino Birds by humans, also called Photino Fish, real name (If they have one) unknown Origin: Xeelee Sequence Gender: Genderless Age: At least over 13 billion years old, potentially even older due to their paradoxical nature, although technically beyond the concept of time Classification: Dark Matter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Duplication (The Photino birds can reproduce themselves in a manner compared to a Von Neuman swarm), Precognition (Predicted many of the Xeelee's actions in advance), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Capable of altering the universe), Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Types 3 and 5. They can reproduce themselves across time indefinitely, allowing them to effortlessly restore themselves if they are not killed across all of time. The true form of the Photino birds is beyond "what we time-bound creatures apprehend as causality"), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing Baryonic matter), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Teleportation (Can instantly travel to any point across time and space on a multiversal scale), Non-Corporeal (The Photino Birds are made of Dark Matter, making interaction with them extremely difficult, but they can interact with regular matter and alter it as they please), Cosmic Awareness, Biological Manipulation, Can literally propel galaxies at their opponent, Cosmic String Manipulation, Creation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, capable of controlling, altering, and even destroying the "light against which all phenomena are shadow" that forms all platonic concepts in the multiverse), Soul Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. The true form of the Photino Birds is a purely "metaphorical" entity residing in configuration space) Resistance to Biological Manipulation (They aren't technically alive),Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation Precognition, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level, possibly Far Higher (Capable of effortlessly stomping the Xeelee if they wanted to, and supposedly have a greater control over space-time than the Xeelee. The true form of the Photino Birds exists in, and can fundamentally alter, Configuration space, which has as many dimensions as particles in the universe. Canonically superior to the Transcendence) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Xeelee, who can arrive at destinations before they leave. Capable of moving through configuration space freely) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Hyperverse level, possibly Far Higher Durability: At least Hyperverse level, possibly Far Higher (Unnafected by the space-time manipulation of the Xeelee, who eventually decided to try to evacuate as much Baryonic life from regular existence as they could solely to escape from the Photino Birds) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Hyperverse level, possibly Far Higher Standard Equipment: A variety of extremely advanced technology Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Birds have not only comprehension over higher dimensional technology, but awareness over space and time as a whole. The true form of The Photino Birds has likely similar intelligence and awareness to The Transcendence) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Scientists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Villains Category:Genderless Characters Category:Races Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Birds